starkitsprophecyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Victory the NightWing/Starkit's Prophecy 2: The Two Siblings (Chapters One and Two)
A/N: If I'm not supposed to be, er, writing in my blog posts like this, then could someone notify me? Chapter One: Angel and Crimson A young, black-and-white queen licked her kits' fur, purring with delight. They had been born only hours ago, but she already loved them with all of her heart. Quailfeather shielded them with her tail, watching as they mewed and scrambled around the mossy nest. These kits were the most active ones she'd ever seen! "Good morning, sunshine," called a voice. Smiling, a huge white tom stepped into the small corner of the nursery Quailfeather lay in. The she-cat grinned to her mate, flicking an ear. Whitestar leaned over the nest. Two kits, their fur fluffed up, suddenly stopped and tilted their little noses to the sky. The tom laughed. "Our kits. They're beautiful," he beamed, practically glowing with pride. He reached out with a paw and arranged some moss near the black one's head. "Do they have names?" Quailfeather looked down, her whiskers quivering. "Our kits," she said, taken aback for a moment. It felt extraordinary to be able to say Our kits. ''"The names...hm, what do you think, Whitestar?" One kit was pale and white, with fur the color of freshly fallen snow. The other had a pitch-black pelt the shade of midnight. Both of them were curled together like night and day, now sleeping soundly, their high-pitched mewls the only noises in the nursery. Whitestar tilted his huge head. "That white one looks like she fell from StarClan," he laughed, the sound booming with an echo in the corner. "Perhaps we'll call her Angelkit." He nodded, thinking this was a fitting name for his new daughter. "And the other?" Quailfeather gasped. "Crimsonkit!" At first, Whitestar didn't understand. Then, he glanced down and inhaled sharply. "Whoa!" The black kit had opened her eyes only a few hours after birth. Not only was ''this discovery startling, but the kit's eyes were a bright red, like a cardinel's feathers. Crimsonkit stared at the world as though she'd never get to again, her eyes wide. "Mrew?" "Crimsonkit and Angelkit," Quailfeather repeated, satisfied. She purred and looked to her mate. "I'm so proud! They'll be great warriors someday--maybe even leaders!" "Speaking of which," Whitestar smiled, "I should get back to work. Duty calls!" With that, he turned and disappeared out the nursery's exit. Quailfeather watched him go, then looked back to the sleeping bundles huddled right next to her. Crimsonkit and Angelkit. ''The queen could already tell they were going to do great things. And she couldn't wait to watch them. ... "Angelkit! Angelkit!" Light streamed through the branches of the bracken guarding the nursery. Angelkit rolled into a patch of sunlight, blinking herself awake. She yawned. "Yes?" replied the kit tiredly. She'd been having that dream again--the one about her parents. Angelkit had never known Whitestar or Quailfeather. When she was barely half a moon old, they had died due to a badger attack on the nursery, and the only thing she could remember was their soothing voices. Sometimes, she had dreams about them. Usually, it involved them confirming they were alive as they burst into the camp, crying out with joy. But other times, it was her first meeting with them, when Whitestar came to view her and Crimsonkit, giving them their names. She didn't know ''why ''it was this scene, but she'd asked her sister about it already. Crimsonkit never had any strange dreams. Crimsonkit was normal. ''I want to be normal, too, ''Angelkit often thought. But until she knew a little more, she would have to put that plan on hold. "Angelkit," said the voice again. It was Moontail, one of the queens. After Quailfeather's death, Moontail had taken in the two orphaned kits and raised them for five-and-a-half moons as her own, along with her three: Vinekit, Pinekit, and Stonekit. They were a family, the six of them, and it was kind of nice. But Moontail's kits were younger, and quite rude. Now Moontail prodded the young white kit with her tail. "Wake up," the queen repeated. "I think you should see what's going on. It's important. You're six moons old today, and I think Rainstar might have a bit of a surprise..." "A sur--''ooh." ''Angelkit was on her paws in a split second. She beamed, her blue eyes widening. "Am I going to become an apprentice?! Moontail, you didn't! I have to tell Crimsonkit." The white soon-to-be-apprentice bounded out of the nursery, stopping in front of her sibling. Crimsonkit smiled. "Did Moontail tell you?" Angelkit nodded, but before she could speak, a voice cried out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge!" Rainstar looked down upon her Clan, her eyes shining. The blue-gray cat flicked an ear, acknowledging the black kit and the white kit. "Angelkit, Crimsonkit," she commanded, watching them climb atop the ledge. "Come forth." Angelkit's heart was pounding, and she glanced to her sister. Crimsonkit had groomed her fur so that it shone in a glossy way, as though she'd stepped straight from a river. Her red eyes were wide, and she looked over to the white she-cat. "Ready?" she mouthed. "Ready," Angelkit agreed. "Angelkit, I name you Angelpaw. I will mentor you myself," Rainstar stated, bending over to touch Angelpaw's shoulder with her nose in an apprentice-mentor gesture. Angelpaw froze, her eyes wide. ''The Clan's leader? ''she thought, startled. ''Wow! I feel so special! "Unfair!" yelled a tiny voice from the nursery. It was Vinekit, one of Moontail's triplets. He sneered, though he wasn't very menacing. "I wanna be apprenticed, too!" Crimsonkit shot him a glare. "Go back inside, Vinekit. You're not ready yet!" Rainstar looked down to Angelpaw, raising an eyebrow. "I never go into the nursery. Is your sister always this...fiery?" she meowed, flicking her tail. Angelpaw shrugged. "Crimsonkit's always been like that. She's..." The new apprentice searched for the right word. She sat beside the leader with her tail curled around her paws. "Fierce." Rainstar nodded slowly, then turned to adress her Clan by calling for them to hush in a loud voice. The blue-gray leader flicked an ear. "Crimsonkit, I name you Crimsonpaw." Crimsonpaw, Angelpaw, ''Angelpaw thought. ''Wow. We're really apprentices! Chapter Two: Apprenticed, With a Price Crimsonpaw could hardly contain herself. Crimsonpaw, Crimsonpaw, Crimsonpaw! ''"Who will my mentor be?" she asked, tilting her head. Her eyes were wide, like pools of red water explanding. Rainstar looked to Angelpaw, exchanging a knowing glance. Crimsonpaw wondered what that was about, but before she could ask, the leader turned to the Clan. "Crimsonpaw, your mentor will be...Halfpelt." The black cat's smile faded. ''"Halfpelt?!" ''she cried, flattening her ears. She didn't mean to scream, but it ''couldn't ''be ''him! ''The hairless tom was greedy, rude, blunt, and flat-out wrong. If Halfpelt taught her, she would never become a warrior. She'd be stuck as an apprentice until Angelpaw became leader! "That's a cruel fate!" said one cat. Crimsonpaw looked up to see Firepaw, who'd been apprenticed a quarter moon before her. She shot him a grateful glance before looking to Rainstar, who once again shrugged. "My decision is made. You can learn a great deal from Halfpelt." With that, she took Angelpaw to the leader's den, saying something about how Angelpaw would need to know some things before becoming a true apprentice. Crimsonpaw looked to the camp's entrance. There, Halfpelt waltzed into the camp, his beady little eyes surveying the other cats. He looked like he'd eaten recently, possibly from eating while on patrol. Crimsonpaw shuddered, thinking of how he'd probably neglect her training in favor of hunting for himself. "Crimsonpaw?" Blueheart, the deputy and littermate of Rainstar, called. "Shouldn't you go train with Halfpelt?" ''No way! ''Crimsonpaw thought, digging her claws into the ground. She swallowed hard. "Y-yes, Blueheart," she lied, making her way out of camp. "I'll do that right away!" Once she was outside, though, she took off running faster than an arrow. Her fur was flat aginst her as she raced into the woods, weaving between the trees. Her eyes were wide, and she wasn't even caring where she was going as long as it was away from ''here. ''Halfpelt can't be my mentor! she thought, leaping over a fallen log. ''Why can't I have Redheart, or Spiderleaf, or even Gorsepuddle? What did I do to deserve this? Did I do something wrong?' Panting, she stopped. She didn't recognize the landscape around her anymore. Ahead of her, a river coursed through the land, cutting it like a knife. "Where am I?" she whispered, flattening her ears. Her tail drooped. "Oh, no! I'm lost! Rrrg. Why couldn't I have just stayed with Halfpelt?" "Why hello there," said a voice. "You're a ways away from home, aren't you, little kit?" Crimsonpaw looked up. "I'm not a kit," she said defensively, glaring in the voice's direction. "I'm Crimsonpaw of ThunderClan, the best apprentice of them all!" She puffed out her chest, gleaming with pride. Her face fell. ''At least, I would be, if I had a good mentor. The voice chuckled. It grew closer. "You're a new apprentice, correct?" it purred. Something about it was sinister, strange, menacing. "Why should I tell you?" Crimsonpaw fired back, the fur along her neck bristling. She unsheathed her claws, preparing to attack with what little power she had. "But...but yes, I am." The tom--she'd guessed it was a tom--chuckled. "Oh, you poor, poor thing. I suppose you recieved a mentor you hated, your family was focused on a littermate or two, and you felt left out. Am I correct? We've all been there, little one. All of us have felt jealousy. Never fear." Crimsonpaw relaxed her muscles. "You have?" she mewed, looking around. She felt safer now. "I'm not alone?" "No, no! Never." "And if I ever need help, will you come?" "Of course, my dear." "That's nice of you. But, who are you?" "My name is...Torntail. My name is Torntail." The tom stepped out of the bushes, causing Crimsonpaw to gasp. He was a gray tabby tom, and he looked normal enough, but his tail was...warped. It was twisted and broken beyond belief, and hung limply behind him. He smiled. "What is it, young one?" "Y-your tail!" she cried. "Doesn't it hurt?" "Oh, I'm used to it," Torntail replied. He flicked an ear. "You will, too, eventually. In fact, you'll meet many cats like me where we're going. You'll like it." Crimsonpaw said, "Oh. Alright. Wait, ''what--" '' Torntail let out a screech. "CLAN, ATTACK!" Out of the bushes pounced toms and she-cats alike, pinning the black apprentice to the ground. She tried to cry out, but her mouth was quickly covered with a paw or two. They hauled her with them away, away, away, into the territory of another Clan... ---- A/N: So how was it? Was it good? I didn't actually know which Clan kidnapped Crimsonpaw, since the rehost I read stopped at Chapter 3, so I kinda did my own thing there. This fanfiction-rewrite will probably go in a different direction than intended, since it was never finished. Also, I gave Angelpaw and Crimsonpaw...y'know, personalities. Category:Blog posts